Staatskanzler
"I am the mouth of the billions that empower your very reign, my Star Emperor! I beseech you to think about what you are doing; replacing me with that buffoon will trigger a maelstrom to which even I cannot control. Listening to that wench will do you no good..." '''Staatskanzler Wulf Hämmerli to Sternenkaiser Zacharias I, during the Kasman Revolution and before the Civil War of the State The '''Staatskanzler (Galactic Standard: State Chancellor) is the de jure head of government in the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, managing the various bureaucracies of the nation at the stead of the Sternenkaiser ''and elected by an internal process of the ''Vaterlandspartei (known as the Supreme Convocation) due to simultaneously being the political party's premier officer. With the governmental office being set up in 27 SA by the founder of the Sternenstaat, Sternenkaiser ''Leonel Kästner, it has steadily built power over the years with the empowerment of the ''Staatskanzlei, ''or State Chancellery. In the modern day, the ''Staatskanzler office has garnered enough power to rival that of the Star Emperor himself - only being limited in truly doing such by the infallible Stellare Diktate set in place by Kästner before his death in 40 SA. From this, the Sternenstaat is reasonably extrapolated to function as a loose diarchy, with the almighty political power of the Star Emperor interceding in the affairs of the State Chancellor only if the context and situation of such deems necessary. This allows the state to function essentially as a dictatorship encapsulated within the bindings of a monarchic superior order. History The Staatskanzler office was founded by the last Unvater of the Veran Star Confederation and the first Sternenkaiser of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, Leonel Kästner, 27 years after the formation of the Human Star State itself. Although the infant nation was stable underneath the radiant power of the Star Emperor, Kästner knew that the inevitably growth of such a potential country needed to be measured by someone more down-to-earth and not imbued with the nigh-absolute power that his position held. In addition to this, he had a strong liking for his previous position as the last President of the Star Confederation, which held semblances of democratic principles and speciation of ability and influence among potential candidates. The first person to ascend to the position was Valentin Rottan, the son of a military officer that served in the Konföderierte Heer under Kästner. With Valentin expressing keen senses that allowed him to navigate the void of politics in the new nation and rise to power in the Fatherland Party, Kästner approved of his election to power in the first Supreme Convocation - even though Kästner himself was still technically the chief officer of the party. Kästner and Rottan agreed to outline the restrictions of power for the Staatskanzler and its subsequent Staatskanzlei organization in 30 SA, with the addenda being included in the Stellare Diktate ''formally announced to the public in 38 SA. The death of Kästner entrusted Rottan to supervise the election of the next ''Star Emperor, leading to the ascension of the second Sternenkaiser. ''The new Star Emperor — Philip I — was the son of Leonel, done as gratitude to the late founder by Rottan and started the process of electing noble houses to the throne. The death of Rottan in 92 SA lead to the second Supreme Convocation being held and electing the commoner Magdalene Sundermann to the office of ''Staatskanzler ''after pioneering internal political debates, making her the first female State Chancellor and informally declaring to the public that the position was not discriminatory on class or sex. More to come. Office powers As mentioned before, the ''Staatskanzler serves as the head of the Staatskanzlei, the executive branch of the Sternenstaat. Imbued with near limitless authority by the Stellare Diktate, the State Chancellor has the powers to appoint any and all state ministers at will, and is the deputy commander-in-chief of the Staatswehr (with the Sternenkaiser being the primary CIC). The Staatskanzler also has control over paramilitary organizations such as the Staatspolizei ''and the ''Staatsschutz, ''with both serving to enforce the laws passed by the [[Staatskongress|''Staatskongress]]'' and directives given by the Staatskanzlei.'' In regards to the legislative branch, the Staatskanzler reserves the power to appoint or hold elections for the position of Staatspräsident, or the head of the Staatskongress. ''It also has the power to appoint the Oberster Staatsrichter, or Supreme State Judge, of the Staatsgerichtshof der Nationen - the judicial branch of the government. Due to these powers and the recent consolidation of the ''Staatskanzlei, the State Chancellor effectively incarnates as the de-facto leader of the nation, with the Sternenkaiser only rarely intervening in decisions made. More to come. Trivia * ??? Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Government Category:Staatskanzlei Category:Politics